Sisia
by arcadiablitz
Summary: Ever since Sisia, an ordinary student, went missing three months ago, Eiríkur has been hearing voices calling for help. When suddenly the school is sent to 'another world', he discovers that Sisia is indeed dead - and he has to find all her missing body parts to break the curse she's cast on the school.
1. The Beginning

_**Sisia**_

~the beginning~

* * *

_-help…-_

_-find me-_

"Urgh…Lilli…Lilli…? Lilli!" My eyes flew open instantaneously, revealing the off-white ceiling of my boring bedroom. My chest heaved up and down continuously, my breathing heavy and my body trembling. I looked around and saw that the covers of my bed had been thrown onto the floor - it was quite obvious I'd been twisting around in my sleep.

I groaned and touched my temples, rubbing at them. I could feel lines of sweat that had run down my face and sighed. I'd been having odd dreams lately - if you could really call them dreams, that is. The dream itself was just darkness, but the voice of a classmate would ring over and over in my head, beckoning me to go find her.

"I can't believe it's been three months…" I muttered, tossing my legs over the side of my single bed and pushing myself off. I bent down to pick up the tangled blue sheets and neatly folded them back onto my bed before marching over to the closet and yanking out my school uniform clothes. Rather than living in the dorms that my school provided for the students, I stayed at my actual home with my older sister and our close family friends. It was kind of troublesome, having to walk through a forest to get to school and not living by anyone my own age, but I supposed it was better than sharing a room with someone else I probably wouldn't like.

I slipped on the uniform easily - white button-up long-sleeve shirt with a red tie and black slacks - while thoughts of Lilli ran through my head. She was a classmate of mine, and though I'd never been close to her - I'd never even talked to her, really - I had been planning on it, but…that never happened.

I stepped up outside of my room, only to be met with the sounds of Birgitte's - my sister's girlfriend, no matter how much she denies it - booming laughter and Tino's - a close family friend, and the object of affection of Berwald - squeals of embarrassment. Lilli - or, rather, Sisia - had disappeared three months ago, and my class had already spread the rumor that she was long dead, though I sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. She was a sweet little girl, though she was plain and went by unnoticed a lot of the time. I wasn't the kind of person who stuck to people - I didn't like people at all that much, really; I had troubles talking with others - but for some reason, she just…stuck out a bit to me, despite her being so normal and ordinary.

She hadn't come to school and she hadn't returned home ever since - and the sad thing was, not many people seemed to care. I stepped into the kitchen and swiftly avoided an oncoming flying pencil, courtesy of my lovely sister, and grabbed myself some sandwiches that had already been made from the countertop.

"Erik," my sister - Cathrine - called, ready to throw another sharpened pencil at me. "Are you leaving already?" I stole a quick glance at the clock on the wall and my eyes widened, my hand running through my silver-blonde hair quickly as I raced towards the front door and slipped on my school shoes. "Hey, Erik!"

"I'm going to be late!" I shouted, grabbing my backpack and tossing it over my shoulder. "See you!"

* * *

_-find me…-_

* * *

"So, class, yesterday..." As the teacher droned on, I propped my elbow up against my desk and stared out the window.

_Was it really…Lilli? _I asked myself, biting down onto my bottom lip. I heard my best friend, Elizabeta, let out a quiet, dreamy squeal - she was enamored with our teacher, Mr. Edelstein, as many other girls in the class seemed to be. I honestly didn't what was so great about him, but perhaps that was just me being a usual boy. The sound of chalk scraping across the board abruptly stopped, and footsteps came closer to me.

"Eiríkur…not paying attention to my teachings, now, are you?" I jumped up at the shock of him suddenly being by my side, his eyes glaring at me through his glasses. The other students broke out into fits of giggles, and I felt a warmness settle across my face.

"S-sorry, sir," I mumbled.

"Pay attention," he commanded, "this information is important for that test we're having later this week." He then strutted back up to the front of the class and continued on with his monotonous lecture. "Now, where did I leave off…?"

* * *

"Erik!" Elizabeta, my Hungarian best friend, pounced on me from behind, a cheery, optimistic look on her face. "Did you get a good look at Mr. Edelstein's new suit? It's amazing! It fits him so well!"

"Get off, Liza," I grumbled. Sometimes, her 'liking' of him went a little too far - it got really annoying, but she was still my best friend. "You've been trying to catch his attention all class so far…" She glared at me. "…Doesn't it get tiring?" I inquired. She blushed furiously.

"You can't blame me for falling for him," she answered back quietly. "He's…well…there's just something about him. Just be glad I'm not like those other girls, who really are obsessed over him and truly do stalk him." I shuddered.

"Point made." Liza's face suddenly brightened up, and she plopped down onto my desk.

"Hey, Erik! Did you hear the new rumor going around?" she asked. I arched an eyebrow. "They say that Mr. Edelstein has a hand fetish," she whispered softly, "and that's why all those girls over there are using hand cream in hopes of getting him to like them even more…" Another shudder racked my body and I lightly pushed Elizabeta.

"That's disgusting," I spat, tempted to reach into my backpack to pull out a book to read for break rather than sit and chat with Liza. "I didn't want - or need - to know that," I said, "and I don't really care." She giggled in a friendly, teasing manner.

"Ah, don't you have a crush on that Arthur boy?" My face paled, and I grabbed Liza's arm.

"I don't have a crush on him!" I protested. "I know what you're into, but I'm not into guys!" It only made her laugh harder.

"Sure, sure," Liza said, poking my cheek. "But there was that one guy…" My face turned beet red.

"There's been some paranormal scheiße going on around school lately," said a voice. Both Liza and I turned to face Maria, an albino girl in our class who was well-known for being the leader of the group of bullies that tormented various kids in the school. "It's getting really freaky!"

"Paranormal stuff doesn't exist," Arthur - a punk - spat, face scrunched in revulsion. "Total bullocks. How can you believe in those kinds of things?" Maria _hmphed _and crossed her arms, shifting further around in her chair.

"It really is true, and the awesome me _always _knows if things are bogus!" She leaned over to his desk, brushing back a few locks of her own white hair behind her ear. "There's this kid, right? Well, he got dragged away from the bathroom! No one's seen him since!" This earned a shocked gasp from Laura.

"The windows in the other hallway, where some middle school classes are held, broke suddenly, too," Vash - a rather socially awkward boy - inputted, though it came out grumpy-sounding.

"Ghosts don't exist," Arthur claimed. Laura - a busty, blonde, Belgian girl, who happened to be Arthur's girlfriend - scurried over to him, little tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm scared!" she cried out. There was a pause until Maria spoke up again.

"What if…what if this is Sisia's curse….?" she muttered.

"Shut up," Vash commanded immediately after. Maria glowered at him.

"Don't tell the awesome me what to do! Besides, it could make a bunch of sense! She's probably dead, after all, and everyone knows that ghosts can curse people!"

"Then it looks like you'll be next, Maria," Arthur said with an evil smirk. Maria jumped up in surprise.

"W-what? Why the awesome me? I didn't do anything!" she shouted.

"Well, you bullied Sisia a lot…" Laura pointed out quietly.

"Pfft, I never bullied her! I'm too awesome to bully people," she boasted. "I only played around a little with her. Besides, Arthur did worse to her than what I ever did! He's definitely next on her list!" Arthur shook his head.

"Yeah right. The girl looked up to me," he claimed.

"I-I'm scared!" Laura repeated, clinging to Arthur's arm. "She'll p-probably go after me…since I-I'm your girlfriend now…" she whispered, shaking all over.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Arthur said, pulling her closer. Laura giggled.

"You're so sweet, Artie!" Laura - more commonly called Bella - shouted.

"G-go get a room, you lovebirds!" Maria yelled at them.

"Heh heh, Lilli, oh, Lilli!" Arthur began dramatically, dropping out of his chair and holding his arms up towards the ceiling. "Please don't curse wee little me! The rest are fair game though, aha!" It was then that the room began to shake violently, and everything went dark, resulting in a startled yelp from Liza and her tumbling off of my desk.

"W-what in heavens is going on?" Arthur asked confusedly, worry audible in his heavily accented voice.

"M-maybe it r-really is Lilli's curse…" said Maria. "I mean, she really ought to be PO'd at us…"

"I-I was just fooling around," Arthur grumbled. I heard another echo, another cry for help.

_-help…-_

"E-Erik?" Liza asked from the ground, too shaken to get up. I slowly stood up from my chair, the bells going on and on in my head - was I really the only one who could hear Lilli desperately calling for help?

"Lilli?" I began walking away, leaving Liza screaming at me, asking me what the hell I was doing. "Lilli!" Maria, Arthur, and Bella shivered off to the side, surprised.

"That's it!" Maria exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "He's the next one!"

"She's calling me," I muttered, puzzled. Arthur shot up from his seat and stomped over to me, wildly shaking my shoulders.

"Eiríkur, you bloody wanker, shut the hell up! That's just crazy talk, no one here hears her voice but you!"

_-find me…-_

"L..Lill…i…" There was a high-pitched, shrill shriek, before I myself screamed and everything went dark.

* * *

**Ah, eh heh…I don't feel like writing much of an author's note…**

**The POV is Iceland's - named Eiríkur, or Erik for short, Steilsson in this. Chapters shall be short and the story itself won't be long since the game isn't long. **

**The characters in this…their personalities are kind of changed big time. Like, they're complete and utter ASSHOLES in this. Just a forward warning. **

**Cathrine is Fem!Norway, Birgitte is Fem!Denmark, Tino is Finland, Berwald is Sweden, Elizabeta Héderváry is Hungary, Arthur Kirkland is England/UK, Maria Beilschmidt is Fem!Prussia, Mr. Edelstein is Austria, Alexandru is Romania, Angelique is Seychelles, Laura "Bella" is Belgium, Vash Zwingli is Switzerland… **

**This chapter is HEAVILY based off of a game. It's, like…almost exactly like it. The entire story is a Hetalia version of that game...**

**~~Moxie Rayne**


	2. Otherworld

** Lil Doufle : **:D Yes, it was very interesting! And, yep, I'll be doing that end part as well, since the game itself is short and stuff. I don't think it'll stray too much from the storyline, though I might include a character here or there or change events to make it seem more…Hetalia-like, I guess.

And yes, I just love Iceland, and I thought he was perfect for the part! xD Thank you, and I'm glad you find the idea interesting. :3

(Thank you again! Don't want anyone figuring everything out quickly if they haven't heard of Misao!)

* * *

_**Sisia**_

~otherworld~

* * *

"Ah, you've finally come to…"

"H-huh?" I slanted my eyes until my vision finally cleared up and I could clearly see a boy sitting at a desk before me. He had shaggily cut, strawberry-brown hair, and a pallid skin tone with bright crimson eyes - kind of like me, except for the fact that I wore contacts to make my eyes appear more of a violet color. "Wh-where is this…? Who are you…?" The boy chuckled.

"I'm Alexandru, the student council president," he introduced himself. "This is the student council room." My eyes widened. "Heh heh, you're lucky - you ended up somewhere safe," Alexandru remarked.

"W-what do you mean?" I pushed myself up off the wooden floor. "I was just in the classroom…I don't understand…"

"After that earthquake," Alexandru began, leaning back in his swivel chair, "the school was sucked up into a different world - a parallel one. It sent everyone in the school elsewhere." _How can he say that so calmly…? _I thought.

"A-another world?" I repeated, astonished. "I-I'm afraid I don't know what you mean…how, and why, would something like this happen…?"

"It's all because of that girl's curse," he replied coolly.

"A…curse…" I murmured. "Could it be…Lilli…Sisia…?"

"Alexandru! President Alexandru!" A girl rushed in from the door behind me, panting heavily. "Whew, I thought for sure I'd be a goner!" she giggled.

"Ah, welcome back, Miss Library," he greeted her. Noticing my confused expression, he quickly said, "She is the school's vice president. She spends most of her time in the library, so that is simply what we call her."

"I…I see…" 'Library' had dark, mocha-colored skin, and tawny hair pulled back into loose pigtails that cascaded over her shoulders. Her eyes were a twinkling caramel shade, bright and wide.

"The school is a total disaster!" she exclaimed, hugging a book close to her chest. "I can't find any exits, either. There's no way out, I'm afraid. And not only that, but there are monsters out attacking some students…" She paused. "I saw one killed right before my very eyes! Quite a gruesome sight." I cringed, trying to get the horrid mental image out of my mind. How can she state that so calmly? Who were these people, really?

"…I see…" Alexandru muttered. "You can go back to the library now. Thank you for the information."

"No problem, sir!" she said cheerily, turning on her heel to exit again, not saying a word to me - as if I didn't exist.

"The curse must have summoned those evil spirits she mentioned," Alexandru said once Library had left. "And there's nowhere to run…what chaos everything must be…" He sighed.

"Um…"

"There's only one solution to these grave problem," Alexandru continued, his face turning serious now as he stared deep into my eyes. "Undoing this girl's curse…"

"How…how do I undo Sisia's curse…?" I queried.

"Why, by saving the girl's soul, of course!" he replied. "Mr. Eiríkur, I'm sure you know what you need to do."

"I…do…?" I asked, unsure.

_-find me…-_

I gulped. "She…she wants to be found, doesn't she?" Alexandru nodded slowly. "I…I'll find her."

"Good. Now, Library said that the school is infested with monsters of all sorts…vicious creatures…" He paused for effect. "Are you sure you want to do it?" My gaze fell to the ground, and I swore my skin paled. I was squeamish around such sights like Library had said - I couldn't imagine getting through this task and not freaking out over the corpses I knew were bound to be lying around the school.

"I…" Then again, there was no other way of escaping the curse - someone had to do it. "…I'll do it…" I began, my hands tightening into clenched fists, "because…I'm her friend, yes." Alexandru cracked a smile.

"I understand. I'm entrusting you with the fate of the school…I believe you can do it - so don't let me down." I nodded, taking a deep, shaky breath. "If there is any trouble, you can go to see Library - she'll be in the library, as always."

"Alright…I-I guess I'll be off, then," I said unsurely, turning to leave.

"Eiríkur," Alexandru called again. "I…I pray for your safety." I nodded, and exited the room, glad to find no strange activity just outside the student council room. I trotted over to the next room over, the principal's office, and opened the door slowly, kind of surprised to find the room vacant of people. There was, however, blood spilled on the floor, and handprints of blood on the walls, which I tried my best to ignore.

I walked over to the principal's desk, where his diary laid there, open for all to see. I quickly scanned through it, finding only one thing appealing to me - an emergency exit key, apparently having fallen out of the vase of flowers on the round table. I cautiously headed over to it and looked around it, though I didn't find the key. With another shaky sigh, I left the room and reentered the corridor, finding nothing special in the principal's office.

I jogged down the staircase to the next floor, where I - thankfully - did not find any dead bodies, though blood was still puddled everywhere. The vending machine the group of bullies always hung out around during break times was still there, perfectly normal. I ambled on over to it and pressed a button, puzzled when nothing came out - the vending machine had been broken long ago, and would give us what we wanted without money. I reached into my pocket for some coins, face calling when I realized I didn't have any. Stepping around a puddle of blood, I moved along quietly and slowly.

I passed by a pile of blood-covered papers on the floor, which I promptly ignored, and I turned back around again until I stood at the door of the staff room. I walked in, only to find Elizabeta standing in front of Mr. Edelstein's desk with a straight face on.

"L-Liza?" I asked. I ran to her, relieved when I saw no visible injuries on her. She beamed at me.

"Well, of course I'm fine!" She returned her attention to the desk. "This is Mr. Edelstein's desk," she said. "And look at this! Already in the first drawer, tons of love letters to him!" She chortled.

"Liza!" I reprimanded her, swatting her hand away from the drawer. "This isn't the time for that! Look what is happening to the school! Please, get somewhere safe, and stop messing around!"

"I'm not leaving until I go through everything," Elizabeta replied stubbornly. "I haven't even looked in the other drawers. And, hey, what if there's something in here that can help us escape? You'd never know." I rolled my eyes and took a step back.

"Whatever…be that way, Liza, but please…just stay safe for me."

"…Mhm." She could be a total brat at times, but I still loved her…in a friends sort of way. After giving the room a once over, and quietly whispering to Elizabeta for her to be safe, I left once again until I reached a silver locker - though there were many scattered throughout the school. Eyeing it suspiciously, I kicked it lightly and heard no screams or anything like that, just something bouncing against the rusted metal. Slowly, carefully, I reached for the handle and yanked it open, jumping back in fright. A wooden bat of good shape and quality rolled down onto the dirtied floor, stopping just by my toes.

"Perfect!" I said to myself, greedily grabbing it off the floor. I remembered Alexandru's warning about ten minutes earlier, and grinned to myself, despite the grim circumstances the school, the students, and I myself were in right now. "I can beat the shit out of anyone with this," I said optimistically to myself. I glanced sideways and saw another staircase leading upstairs and decided to ignore it for now, choosing to instead finish the floor I was on. I heard terrified screams coming from the boys bathroom, and - after screaming at myself mentally that I was to help people and save everyone I could - decided to enter, though trembling all over and holding my bat up before me for protection.

"S-stay awayyyy!" Bella screamed, tears cascading down her pale face. A horribly mangled, indescribably ugly blue…_thing_ stood before her, coming closer and closer slowly, groaning in a way that unfortunately reminded me of the horror movies my friend from a place I'd lived before, Jia-Long, had forced me to watch. Arthur stood some distance behind the monster,a look of revulsion and pure fear on his face.

"B-Bella!" he shouted, shaking. Bella backed up against the wall.

"A-Arthur, h-help!" she sobbed, letting out a cry - reminiscent to those of a spoiled kid throwing a tantrum, though I knew this was much more serious.

"Eh…h…eh…" Arthur was shaking like a brittle leaf floating on a winter wind, his knees looking ready to give out at any given moment. "I…euagh…!" He turned around and bolted for the door, leaving Bella behind with the monster - well, what a _wonderful _boyfriend he _was _(I would sincerely hope the chick would dump his sorry as after that).

"A-Artie!" she shrieked. "N-no, g-go away!"

_Well, I do have to help her, _I said to myself, gritting my teeth. I remembered that there was a fire extinguisher by the mirror and sink in front of the bathroom door, and sprinted on over to retrieve it. When I came back, I saw a horrifying sight.

"B-Bella!" She was lying on the tiled floor, lifeless and pale, her blood everywhere around her. My eyes widen and I felt my knees wobble. "B-Bella…ugh…" I cast my gaze over to the disgusting creature, to avert my vision of the blood and Bella's corpse. "H-how dare you…" I said, and as best as I could, I dropped the bat and ran up, successfully smashing the fire extinguisher against the back of its head, the insides of the extinguisher spraying everywhere, creating a moment of blindness. When I opened my eyes again, the foam had covered everything - even Bella's dead body - though the monster was gone.

Gulping, I dropped down weakly beside Bella's body and wiped the foam off of her face, which was relatively clean and unbloodied. "I-I'm sorry…that I couldn't save you…" I choked out, feeling my own tears run down my face. I noticed another deceased body up against the wall, his blood slathered all over the light gray walls. "Mér þykir það leitt…" With a quivering breath, I stood up and slowly, weakly walked away, unable to get the images out of my head. It was hard to believe that Arthur had run off on her, leaving her for dead, even though I'd always kind of suspected the English bastard was a coward.

Nothing was in the girl's bathroom, which was right next door to the boy's bathroom, though I did hear a very unsettling, creepy giggle, which only made me leave faster than I'd walked in. There was nothing in the infirmary, either, though I'd hoped to find something like a bandage to help me if I ever did get hurt, or if Liza or someone else did. As I left there, I passed by another group of lockers, though the last one opened automatically as I passed it and revealed a hanging, headless body of a dead girl and I screamed - shrilly. I'd fallen to the floor, crying again, but came to terms that she was much too late to be saved - after all, she…had no head… - and I continued on even weaker than before to the next room.

As I stepped in, I heard Maria scream. "Help! Help me!" Blood everywhere, and my heart beginning to race, I rushed over to her, finding her strapped to a metal table. There were two other metal tables, one empty but with broken straps and one holding…a dead corpse…but Maria was fine, other than the fact that she was _strapped down. _

"E-Erik!" she cried out, tears running down her face as well. "Y-you've gotta help me!" she blubbered. Some of her white hair clung to her moist face, and the rest was strangled out on the metal and dangling off the edges of the table.

"But if I help you, nothing good will come out of it," I huffed. Maria was a royal bitch - always beating down on poor, helpless kids who were plenty weaker than her. She was ruthless, and not even the teachers were able to stop her in her reign of terror.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she asked in a high voice, breathing rapidly.

"If…if you promise to stop…" I began, remembering back to when she tormented Lilli, "then I'll help you…"

"Just do it! I promise! P-please, help me! If you don't hurry, he'll - "

"W-who…?" There was a low chuckle and Maria screeched like a banshee.

"HE'S HERE! GET ME OUT NOW!" she commanded, in hysterics. I heard the door being knocked down, and another round of laughter. "I don't want to be a test subject!" Maria cried through heavy tears, desperately trying to break out of the straps holding her down.

"Crap, I've got to hide, or I'm done for!" I said to myself, taking one last glance at the weeping Maria before looking around for a place I could hide.

"P-please! Bitte! I pro-promise I won't b-bully anyone, Eiríkur! EIRÍKUR!" Everything I tried was too small - until I remembered the corpse on the table. Though it was completely, utterly, _extremely _disgusting, and I felt myself vomit in my mouth even at the thought of it, I began to climb into it - all the while sobbing silently - and tried to ignore the body parts and blood surrounding me, focusing on being as quiet as possible.

I heard an odd noise, like a machine running, and Maria began screaming again.

"No! S-stop it!" I heard a chainsaw rev up and my eyes widened like saucers, fear consuming my body. Maria howled shrilly, but it soon - and abruptly - ended, along with the chainsaw. I sluggishly climbed out of the corpse's stomach when the footsteps had faded away, and found Maria's corpse on the table, mouth agape in shock. I looked down at myself and found I was layered in blood, my clothes absolutely ruined. Quickly looking away from her dismembered body, I stomped over to the control section of many various glowing buttons and at the weird plant-thing in the capsule I'd considered hiding in. I unsurely pressed a button, and the plant-thing stepped out.

I was glad that it seemed friendly, and ignored it was it slowly followed me around the room. I trotted over to a poster stuck to the wall, one of the 'coolest peeps ranking' things that were posted around everywhere. None of the names were familiar, so I didn't care much and made my way out of the room, forcing Maria out of my mind, along with Bella and that unknown student and the headless girl in the locker.

I decided to head outside next, since there was a well and I needed to wash up - badly. Remembering to pick up my bat from the boys bathroom, I dragged it alongside me and climbed down the well, getting the shivers from the rocks scattered everywhere and the water trickling down the walls, dripping down onto the ground in a quiet manner. I could only see boulders, though - and I chose not to mess with them and climbed out of the damp well, going to find somewhere else I could wash up.

I checked various classrooms until I saw one with Arthur shuddering in the corner - what a wimp, that idiot. I walked up to him either way, my bat scraping along the wooden floor.

"Arthur?" He turned around and screeched like a little girl, trying to back up further into the corner.

"G-GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Calm down, dumbass!" I shouted once I remembered that I was covered in blood. "It's me, Erik!"

"O-oh, E-Erik…" Arthur whispered, quivering all over. "D-don't…frighten me like that…you're drenched in blood, you…"

"I always knew you were a good-for-nothing wimp," I muttered to myself.

"P-pardon me?"

"You left Bella…" I continued quietly. "I can't believe…sh-she's dead…"

"Bella…" He gazed out the window for a short amount of time before shaking his head. "I-it isn't my fault, though. I-it's Lilli's…damn Lilli's! It's her goddamn curse!" He turned to me, emerald eyes dilated, expanded. "Y-you've got to help me! Sh-she's out for me, she's going to kill me!"

"Then you help me," I said carelessly, trying desperately not to lick my chapped lips - they were covered in…blood…as well. "You'll help me save Lilli and lift this curse." Arthur glowered at me.

"D-don't be such a bloody damn fool!" he shouted. "It's all her fault we're here anyway! Why should we save her?" I sighed.

"I guess you'd rather stay here forever, then," I answered thoughtlessly, turning away with the bat resting on my shoulder. "I really don't care what happens to you, either way. You could go and die for all I really care." I headed for the door.

"W-wait! Don't go!" Arthur cried out, grabbing my arm. "I-I'll help you on your stupid little mission! Just don't leave me behind!" Just as I continued heading for the exit, Arthur following closely behind, I heard a chortle - again - and I turned around, only to see Arthur attacked by what looked like some banshee, ghost sort-of-thing that was completely black and faded away right after Arthur hit the floor, bleeding.

"Arthur!" I ran up to him. "Stay with me!" There was a sound of him choking over his own blood, but other than that and his wounds, he seemed fine.

"Well…at least he's breathing…" I murmured to myself. I scooped him up - I was already bloody anyway - and thought about a place for treatment other than the infirmary, since there weren't many tools and there was no nurse.

_"If there is any trouble, you can go to see Library - she'll be in the library, as always."_

"Perhaps Miss Library can help me with him…" I muttered as I made my towards the library.

* * *

**ALTERNATIVE SCENE ONE:**

I saw nothing interesting in the diary, except for an emergency exit key dropping out of the vase of flowers on the nearby round table. I stepped over and investigated it, finding nothing around it, so I stuck my hand in and sifted through the flowers, accidentally pricking my hand on one of the roses. I pulled back instantly, pain now circulating through my finger.

"Ow! Skítur!" I shouted, twisting around and tumbling over my own feet till I made my way towards the ground. I could feel something going through my blood, giving me a sick, nasty feeling, and I realized with horror that the rose was poisoned. I tried to make my way to my feet, thinking I could save myself if I could make it to the council room quick enough, but I fell over again and everything soon faded away.

* * *

**ALTERNATIVE SCENE TWO:**

I walked until i reached a pile of dirty, bloodied pile of papers on the floor. I curiously bent down to pick them up, and found with horror, fright, and disgust that someone had written 'YOU'RE DEAD' in their own blood. Gulping with fear and nausea, I tossed it down, only to find a purple face staring back at me, long hair framing it. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and it reached for me, giggling all the while.

My screams echoed throughout the hallway until they abruptly ended.

* * *

**ALTERNATIVE SCENE THREE:**

I passed through some vacant classrooms and a filthy hallway, shuddering when I thought I saw a shadow run past me and out the door. I walked into a large room that led to the rooftop, feeling an eerie presence standing behind me, singing some lullaby. I turned around and saw a girl with raven hair covering her face, giggling madly, and it was the last thing I saw before I shrieked and fell backwards, my blood pooling around me.

* * *

**ALTERNATIVE SCENE FOUR:**

As I stepped in, I heard Maria scream. "Help! Help me!" Blood everywhere, and my heart beginning to race, I rushed over to her, finding her strapped to a metal table. There were two other metal tables, one empty but with broken straps and one holding…a dead corpse…but Maria was fine, other than the fact that she was _strapped down. _

"E-Erik!" she cried out, tears running down her face as well. "Y-you've gotta help me!" she blubbered. Some of her white hair clung to her moist face, and the rest was strangled out on the metal and dangling off the edges of the table.

"But if I help you, nothing good will come out of it," I huffed. Maria was a royal bitch - always beating down on poor, helpless kids who were plenty weaker than her. She was ruthless, and not even the teachers were able to stop her in her reign of terror.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she asked in a high voice, breathing rapidly.

"If…if you promise to stop…" I began, remembering back to when she tormented Lilli, "then I'll help you…"

"Just do it! I promise! P-please, help me! If you don't hurry, he'll - "

"W-who…?" There was a low chuckle and Maria screeched like a banshee.

"HE'S HERE! GET ME OUT NOW!" she commanded, in hysterics. I heard the door being knocked down, and another round of laughter. "I don't want to be a test subject!" Maria cried through heavy tears, desperately trying to break out of the straps holding her down.

"Crap, I've got to hide, or I'm done for!" I said to myself, taking one last glance at the weeping Maria before looking around for a place I could hide.

"P-please! Bitte! I pro-promise I won't b-bully anyone, Eiríkur! EIRÍKUR!" I looked around frantically for a place to hide. The boxes in the corner were too small, the fridge was too small, until I found a tube I could fit perfectly into. I climbed in and waited silently, blocking out Maria's desperate screams and cries. A man with a bloody chainsaw came and went to a thing of buttons and pressed down onto them, affecting the tube I was hiding in. I began to spin around and around and I screamed, though neither Maria nor the man could hear me. Everything was stained red with my blood in the end.

* * *

**ALTERNATIVE SCENE FIVE: **

The plant-carrot-thing followed me up the few stairs and over to the glass table, away from Maria's corpse. I decided to walk by the telephone, but it suddenly rang out and frightened me more than I'd ever been scare in my entire life. I smashed against the wall and dropped to the floor, the phone continuing to ring as I took my last few breaths, vision blackening out.

* * *

**ALTERNATIVE SCENE SIX:**

I kicked the lightweight boulders out of the way until I came to a third one, though it was no more trouble than the first two. It was then that a decapitated head suddenly began rolling toward me and I panicked, running back as fast as I could - but not fast enough. It caught up with me, and I could practically feel _everything _peel off of me, an agonizing pain, until I couldn't even scream anymore - blood pooling around my feet.

* * *

**translation:**

skítur - shit (Icelandic)

Mér þykir það leitt - I'm sorry (Icelandic)

bitte - please (German)

**If I got anything wrong, please tell me. :3**

**Alexandru is Romania, Miss Library is Seychelles, Jia-Long is Hong Kong. **

**My justification for Arthur being an asshole is that he's punk!England ;_; (I needed someone to fit the part, and someone I pair Lilli with, okay? Dx)**

**Well, until next time…**

**~~Moxie Rayne**


End file.
